


When the Moon Rises

by ShadTastic



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blood Moon, Blood Magic, Bottom Link, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Eventual Romance, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Gods, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has a Potty Mouth, Minor Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Multi, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Poor Link (Legend of Zelda), Shadow Realm, Top Prince Sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadTastic/pseuds/ShadTastic
Summary: Link couldn't remember anything before waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection."How fitting that one of Lord Ganon's  own creations brought  the hero down!"WhatLink didn't remember anything before waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection, but he certainly thinks he would remember THISAU where Link turns into Dark Link every Blood moonDon't know where half the tags are so fuck it haha





	When the Moon Rises

Hey guys, this is just something I started spur of the moment. I thought the outfit in botw you get from Kilton was AWESOME, and seeing the way people reacted when you wore it was great.

So, I made a story out of it haha

~~~~~

Link couldn't remember anything before waking in the Shrine of Resurrection. 

Truth be told, having no memories of one's past was as terrifying as it was freeing. In a way, he didn't care about what had happened to make him end up in that place. He didn't care about the numerous scars that littered his body, including the one on his chest the size of a tennis ball that made him wince everytime he so much as looked at it. 

It may be selfish, Link knew, but when you have no memories you have no attachments to things you should. He didn't know if he had a family, or friends, whether he was good or bad. Hell, he didn't even know his name before the mysterious woman in the sky told him so. They were just possibilities of things Link, at the moment, didn't care to learn. His curiosity for his past was constantly overridden by the world around him. 

Of course, Link had seen the old man in the dark cloak, but that didn't mean he went and talked with him. Some may think that as strange, but really the former hero had no idea it was. He didn't long for human contact as others might, he wanted the peace and freedom to explore his surroundings without the need of someone else to look out for. 

It wasn't until the voice in the sky spoke to him yet again that Link decided he should listen, and from there he was given his purpose. The King himself spoke of the Calamity, how it fell and Link's own near death 100 years ago. So interesting by itself, he could hear the King's daughter, her voice traveling to him from within the castle. 

Link only wished he could remember something about her. 

What she looked like, her personality, something. Yet, all he had was what he has been told. 

Make your way to Kakariko Village, what a lot of help that did him. He still couldn't remember a damn thing. But, at least he was able to buy some nicer more battle efficient clothes. 

So here he was, not a memory to his name, about to leave the house of the woman who had told him to restore his lost memories. Free the Divine Beasts, save Zelda, Save Hyrule!

Well, at least Link had more than one objective now. 

"Link, a lot has changed since you were awake last. Hyrule is different as are its people. You may do well to be cautious when speaking to those you find on trails from here on." The old woman had said just as he reached the door, his fingers had barely grazed the metal before she spoke. 

Said hero turned back to look at her, his still blank eyes staring at her like one would a stranger. "Everything has changed, because I do not know what it was like before." He could tell he didn't use to speak much, just about every time he did, surprise would flicker in the eyes of those that claimed to know him. 

He was the Princess' appointed knight, from what he has been told he didn't speak so he would not dishonor her image. 

Sure, he doesn't speak too much anyway, but there was no way he was going to be silent when the Princess was locked away in the damn castle. That's just ridiculous, he didn't have any other form of communication to use, so no matter the surprise of those that knew him, nor the hoarseness in his voice from disuse, Link will be talking when he needs to. 

Impa seemed to expect this answer and merely shook her head with a smile. "I suppose it has, young one. But, do not forget what I have told you. This land may still be beautiful, but many dangers lie within it. Just be careful, you never know what could be lurking in the shadows." 

With that looming in the back of his mind, Link had exited the house. So far the only dangers he had come across he has handled with basic survival instincts. Bokoblins? Stupid and easy to outwit. Same went for Moblins, just be careful of their swing. Lizalfos, though he hasn't encountered too many thus far, could be taken out easily with arrows if you knew when and where to strike. Stalfos? Forget it. 

If these were the dangers Impa was speaking of, then Link knew he had nothing to worry about. 

It wasn't until 2 weeks later, on his way to the desert to confront Vah Naboris, that Link understood what she meant then. 

~~~~~

The desert air was hot and stuffy, the blonde boy struggled to breathe, fearing sand would get caught in his throat. He was down to tying his tunic around his waist and naked from the waist up, vulnerable as he could possibly be. But the dreaded heat made him have no other choice, lest he overheat and pass out along the trail for a stray Moblin to find. 

Thank gods, it was nearing nightfall. Link wasn't sure how much more of the sun baking him alive he could take. The people at the stable just before the entrance to the desert had been correct in telling him to be prepared. He was lucky he had listened and made a few heat resistant elixirs before making his way all the way out here. 

What the people at the stable didn't speak of was the nightly chill that came over the desert when dusk came. Within minutes the once boiling desert had become freezing. 

Link struggled to get his sweat soaked tunic back over his head as he walked, fearing the stalfos that could appear behind him should he stay still. 

"I should make camp, a fire would definitely do me some good, but I can't be out in the open like this. I'll need to get up higher somehow." He looked up at the towering cliff sides of the desert that was now beginning to cover with fresh snow. "Quickly, otherwise I'll freeze or be killed by monsters in the night-" 

The hero cracked his knuckles, fully prepared to climb the deathtrap that was the icy cliffs when he spotted a smoke spout about an hours walk from his position. "Maybe I don't have to kill myself on that wall after all." He shivered, hands coming up to rub at his arms. "If I can make it there without getting frostbite, that is."

He did have to make his way up a few hills in order to get to the spot, but Link was thankful for it because it kept his limbs moving and warm, even though he didn't feel the warmth. Peeking his head over the small ledge, he could make out the form of a middle aged man with a decent sized fire going strong in the harsh cold. Gods, he hoped the man would be convinced to let him stay if he offered him a cooked meal-

Just as Link was about to slide down to greet the man, the air began to thicken, the area around getting tinged red. Confused and somewhat terrified, Link turned and looked up into the sky to see what could cause such an odd occurrence. 

What he saw was the moon, full and bleeding red as it moved across the sky. What the hell is that- 

Just as the moon was at its highest peak, visions flashed across his eyes as the Princess let herself be heard once more. 

Blood moon, it was called a Blood moon. How utterly terrifying. 

Not only that but all of the monsters that had been defeated beforehand are brought back?? So that Hinox that Link had tricked into drowning earlier that day...is now back again? Link guessed it probably wouldn't be too happy to see him again after such a stunt. 

If Link had been paying attention, he would've noticed the few steps towards the ledge he had taken in his awe. Luck, however, was not on his side as he quickly lost his balance and fell backwards off the small ledge and landed on his back covered in snow in front of the man, who had clearly been startled by his entrance. 

Blowing a bit of hair and snow out of his face, the smaller male lifted himself up onto his shoulders, just as the remnants of the Blood moon faded away from the area. "Uh- hi. Sorry to just drop in like that but I've never seen one of those before…" He trailed off, seeing the man wasn't really paying his words any attention. 

Instead, the older seemed much more interested in his body and the Sheikah Slate attached to his waist. "Uhm-" Link started, now getting up fully on wobbly legs and dusting off the snow that had collected onto his black tunic. "- Are you okay?"

If he wasn't so focused on the other man, Link would've realized that his tunic was black. The one he had bought at the store in Kakariko was red. 

The man continued to stare, seemingly just as lost as to what was going on as Link was, until suddenly a huge grin spread across his lips. "The hero hasn't even been awakened for 1 month and I see one of Lord Ganon's creations has already brought him down! Wonderful news, I was beginning to feel sick of posing as a common traveler on this blasted trail. 

Posing? 

...And did he say Lord Ganon-

Suddenly, the man's form changed drastically, in a puff of smoke, the simple traveler that was there moments ago was now a tall, slender man in a skin tight red suit wearing a mask with an upside down Sheikah eye. He laughed, throwing his head back and bringing out his nasty sickle Link hadn't noticed was strapped to his waist. 

At the sight of the weapon, the hero jumped back into a somewhat good battle stance and laid a hand on his sword he'd stolen from the Hinox prior. This only seemed to make the masked man laugh harder. 

"Don't be afraid, dark one. Lord Ganon has many allies in Hyrule. The most aggressive and large is the Yiga Clan! A devoted following to our dark Lord, hellbent on taking down the hero of legend so he may rise without fail." The man took a step closer, as if sizing Link up, who at the moment was trying real hard not to look as terrified as he actually was. 

"-Hmm. Any aformation of Lord Ganon is an ally of the Yiga! Not only that but you have done our job for us! Can't say I'm not jealous ahaha!" 

He must've noticed Link's confused look because he motioned at his hip with the curled blade. "That there on your hip. It's the hero's slate, ain't it?"

Following his gaze, Link turned his attention to the slate, it's blue glow comforting him slightly in the situation. "Uhh..yes?" Link must've really needed more water from being out in that heat, his voice was so damn raspy.

The man threw up his hands and did a small dance on the balls of his feet, effectively startling the hero. "Joyous! This is a splendid day- errr night! And even on the night of the Blood moon. Surely you were created for us to serve just as Lord Ganon." 

Link could only stare at the man with wide eyes before his mouth started working again. "What in blazes are you talking abou-"

"Why- Our champion, of course! You, who have defeated the hero that played a hand in sealing our savior away those 100 years ago. You killed him, and now we must spread the word to the other members. This will be celebrated for years to come!" The Yiga member lowered to his knees and threw out his hands, clear sign of worship that only made Link more bewildered. 

If these people were so about killing him, the hero, then why haven't they done it already? Why do they think he was the one who-

Link had lowered his gaze to his tunic, seeing the black for the first time in the dim fire light. "What?" He whispered in disbelief, raising his hands up to his face, seeing them to be pitch black same as his gloves. "I-... I don't understand…" His heart began to pound in his ears, dread seeping into to him like the desert chill. 

The Yiga clan member glanced up from his spot on the ground. "What's there to understand. You were made to destroy the hero, just as we were born to serve Lord Ganon. You've succeeded, and now you shall be rewarded by his following, your following!" 

Link took a second to look down at the upside down symbol and shudder. "Do you… Do you have anything for me to look at my reflection with? I don't know what I look like." He murmured lowly, aware of how different his voice sounded now that he paid attention to it. Deeper, with more of a hiss than usual. 

Scary.

The Yiga jumped up, causing Link to take a step back on the offensive. "Course, perhaps the sickle? That's about all I got for you to use, unfortunately-...Wait a moment!" The man exclaimed easing a hand to his head. 

For one split terrifying second, Link had assumed his ruse was up and that he had somehow figured it out, which Link still didn't have a clue how this happened or how he looked differently enough from his regular self to fool someone who's entire life had been dedicated to murdering him when he woke up. 

He thanked the goddess Hylia that the man only nervously chuckled handing Link what appeared to be his only weapon. "What shall we call you, dark one? Oh, I've been so rude as to not ask before, please do not punish me! I'll make it up to you-" 

Link clenched the sickle in his hand, debating on answering, or simply slitting the man's gizzard while he was unarmed and vulnerable. 

Whoah, wait where did THAT thought come from?

Ignoring the man for the time being while Link had his inner monologue, he peered at his reflection in the shined blade. What he saw nearly made him drop the sickle. 

Thick white hair, white as the snow that fell around them, charcoal black skin that almost blended to the shadows on the ground, and red luminous eyes that seemed to scream malevolence. His tunic and hood, once multicolored and friendly to look at was now as dark as his skin. 

Dark…

The man stopped his ramblings, making Link realize he had said that out loud. 

"My Lord?" The taller of the two inquired, now standing to his full height, nearly towering over the hero. 

Startled out of his thoughts, Link ultimately decided the best course of action. 

He handed the man back his sickle and grinned wide, revealing pearly white fangs that glistened in the moonlight. "You may call me, Dark."


End file.
